Dreams I Never Wanted
by ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow
Summary: Jack gets lonely and sleeps at Ianto's Then he accidentally friendzones him because they love each other but they won't tell each other Then Ianto is poisoned by an alien using a special poison can Jack save him in time? (Rating may change) I got the idea for this when I was watching Supergirl and thought 'I could use that' and walla! Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Ianto was getting for bed when his doorbell rang. He sighed. _Who could be ringing at this unholy hour?_ He pulled his robe closed over his bare chest and went to the door.

On the other side of the door was Ianto's boss, Captain Jack Harkness. Ianto was suddenly wide awake.  
"S-sir? Is something wrong? Has there been a sighting?"

Jack smiled, his hands in his pockets.  
"At ease Ianto. Everything is fine. There's been no sighting."  
Ianto's figure relaxed slightly.  
"No disrespect sir, but then why are you here? You never come to my home."  
Jack looked at his feet, embarrassed.  
"Well the thing is, I normally sleep at the hub, but I don't want to be alone there tonight...Can I sleep here?"

Ianto's face softened.  
"Of course you can. My home is always open to you."  
He retreated inside and heard the door close softly.  
"You can sleep in-"  
He turned and bumped into jack. Jack caught his robe to keep him from falling.  
"Easy there. I can sleep in the floor."  
Ianto opened his mouth to protest but Jack put a finger to his lips.  
"That's final."  
Jack released his hold on Ianto's robe.  
"Thank you."

A little while later, Jack was laid out in Ianto's bedroom floor. He laid with his eyes closed. A moment later he smiled.  
"Ianto."  
"Yes sir?" Came the quiet answer.  
:You're staring at me."  
"Oh..Sorry sir."  
He heard the soft rustle of fabric and he figured Ianto had turned over.

When Ianto woke up Jack was still asleep. He glanced at the clock. He had three hours before he had to be at work. He picked up Jack's clothes and put them in the washing machine. As they washed, he played soft jazz through the house. He hummed along as he washed the dishes from last night.

An hour later the washing machine need changed over. He changed it over and started coffee. A chin rested on his shoulder. Ianto's body went stiff and a blush crept up his neck.  
"What's cookin' good lookin'?" An American voice thick with sleep asked.  
"Eggs sir."

Jack chuckled and moved to sit on the counter next to the stove.  
"Ianto when it's just us you don't have to call me sir. Just Jack will do."  
Ianto looked at him with a soft smile.  
"Your eggs are done, Just Jack."  
Jack laughed again.  
"Smart ass."  
Ianto plated the eggs and handed them to Jack with a smirk.  
"Thanks. Now, where are my clothes?"  
"In the dryer." Ianto said from the sink. "I washed them. Well except the jacket. I assumed it had to be dry cleaned."  
"Thank you. You didn't have to do that."  
Ianto shrugged, washing the pan.  
"I was doing a load anyway."  
"Well thanks."  
"You're welcome s-Jack."  
Jack smiled and hopped off the counter. He stopped at the door.  
"Aren't you going to eat?"  
Ianto turned to looked at him.  
"I already did."  
Jack went to find the dryer. When he did, he opened it and found that only his clothes were in there.  
"Oh Ianto."  
He pulled his clothes out and stood up.  
"Hey Ianto, do you mind if I use your shower?"

Ianto was on his way to his room when he passed Jack. He paused in the hall.  
"Not at all. Towels are in the linen closet."  
Jack thanked him and Ianto continued to his room. He closed the door and leaned against it. He sighed softly. Jack just looked so damn kissable.

As Jack was coming out of the bathroom, Ianto was coming up the hall. He was messing with his tie and muttering to himself. Jack turned to say and ran smack into Ianto. The Welsh mand stumbled a bit, his ears pink.  
"Ianto Jones, we need to stop meeting like this." Jack teased.  
Ianto lowered his eyes.  
"Sorry. I was distracted."  
"I can tell." Jack said good naturedly. "Your tie is crooked. Here"  
Jack leaned down and straightened the tie. He glanced up into Ianto's eyes. Something flashed there. Was that...Lust? Jack gave a slight smile.  
"There. All better."  
"Thanks.:  
Jack leaned his shoulder on the wall.  
"You do look good in a suit."  
Ianto flashed a smile.  
"Careful sir. That's harassment."  
Jack rolled his eyes and grinned.  
"Whatever you say."  
"Come on you. We'll be late."


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they got to Torchwood, Ianto went straight to the coffee machine, starting it. He waited for it to finish as he dusted the countertop. One by one; Owner, Gwen and Tosh filed in. Ianto brought them each their coffee, just how they liked it, and bid them each a good morning. He took the last mug upstairs to Jack. He Tapped the door frame lightly with the knuckle of his free hand. Jack looked up from his paperwork.  
"Come on in."  
"I brought your coffee sir."  
"Great, thanks."  
Jack took a long drink.  
"Ahh. You are amazing."  
"Well I do try." Ianto said humbly,  
Jack chuckled and went back to work. Ianto turned to leave, but stopped in the doorway.  
"Hey captain?"  
Jack looked up.  
"Yes? What is it?"  
Ianto paused and licked his lips.  
"I.."  
Jack raised an eyebrow and folded his hands.  
 _I love you._ Ianto thought. Ianto shook his head.  
"Never mind. It's nothing."  
He turned to leave again.  
"Ianto."  
Ianto turned back towards his boss.  
"You can talk to me about anything you know."  
"I you."

Jack watched Ianto walk away.  
"I love you too." He whispered.  
He sighed and sat back. He wasn't stupid. He saw the way Ianto looked at him. Jack thought he, o the other hand, was pretty good at hiding his emotions.

Just then, Tosh came into his office.  
"I finished my admin."  
"Awesome. Thanks."  
Jack took the paperwork and set it on the corner of his desk.  
"When are you going to tell him?" She asked gently.  
Jack stood up and walked to the window overlooking the bottom floor. Gwen and Owen were talking in autopsy and Ianto had likely gone back out to the front lobby. Jack sighed.  
"I don't know. Maybe I'm waiting for him to make the first move...I'm just scared of scaring or hurting him."  
Tosh came and stood beside him.  
"Jack, he loves you and you love him. He has for almost two years now and it's helping no one keeping it bottled up inside."  
Jack stared at her. She continued.  
"Did you know he was offered a job in London making twice as much as he does here? He turned because he'd rather stay here. With you."  
"I had no idea."  
"He decided not to tell you because he know if you knew you'd tell him to take it. He Didn't want to worry you."  
"Damn right I'd tell him to take it!"  
Tosh sighed.  
"Jack you're missing the point."  
Jack rested his forehead against the window.  
"I know.."  
Tosh patted his back.  
:Do what you think is right, but if you don't say anything to him soon, you may lose him."


End file.
